


Kryponite

by Blinded_Kit



Series: Supernatural Spells [3]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Hermione Granger Crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinded_Kit/pseuds/Blinded_Kit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione should know better than to leave pies unattended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kryponite

Own Nothing

One-shot  
.......................................  
"What are you doing?" Hermione asked as she walked into the kitchen. She stared in shock as Dean was eating her freshly made pie, holding it in his hand with a potholder and eating it with a fork.

"I'm eating pie." He stared at her. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"I made that pie Dean." She stated as she rubbed her forehead. She couldn't believe her boyfriend sometimes.

"I know, its damn good pie." He continued to eat the pie with the fork.

"I made it to eat after supper tonight." She tried to explain to him.

"What's wrong with having desert first?" He winked at her, making clicking noise with his tongue.

"It was made for dinner tonight, with my parents." She finished, watching as he stared at her in shock; he glanced down at the pie then back at her.

"Oh, shit Hermione. I didn't know. It was fresh and it's pie. It's my kryptonite you know that." He set the pie down on the counter and stepped closer to her. "I would never purposely hurt dinner with your parents, they already hate me already for being a hunter."

Hermione smiled and sighed. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his lips and pulled away, licking her lips. "Blueberry, my favorite." She kissed him again and pulled away. "It's okay. I know a way for you to make it up to me." She smirked and pulled him upstairs to their bedroom of their townhouse.  
............................................

Later that night, Hermione, Dean and her parents sat around the dinner table, finishing up the main meal. "Okay, who is ready for desert?" Hermione asked as she brought a pie to the table, this one cherry. She smiled at Dean as his eyes widened.

"You baked another pie?" Dean asked with a smiled.

Hermione's mother smiled and laughed lightly. "I taught Hermione from a young age that you always bake more than one pie."

Hermione's father laughed. "It's how her mother won me over. She caught me eating of her pies with a fork and she just pulled out another, as if she knew." He smiled at his wife, kissing her on the cheek.

"That's funny. I caught Dean doing just that a few hours ago." Hermione winked at Dean who was already on his second piece of pie.

Dean looked up to see everyone staring at him and he set down his fork. "I like pie." He simply stated. "And Hermione's pie is my favorite."

Hermione laughed. "I know I made another one for you to eat later."

He stared at her in shock. "I think I'm going to marry you."

She smiled and shook her head. "If you're just going to ask because of my pie making skills I might say no." She laughed at his confused face. "I'll think about it." She winked at him. "Eat up everyone, it's nice and fresh."


End file.
